


Out of the Blue I Fell for You

by snapbackbuddies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (or so they thought), Angst, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Soft Elijah Kamski, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), they only have sex in like the first two paragraphs but we need more bottom kamski n top connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/pseuds/snapbackbuddies
Summary: Elijah can't stop shaking.Heloveshim. He loves Connor.





	Out of the Blue I Fell for You

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i haven't posted in a long while so i figured i'd post this! i'm very surprised by how well it came out for how quickly i wrote it so i'm quite pleased. and kamcon is Underappreciated. so.
> 
> i wrote this as a prompt response for my girlfriend for the prompt "I wish I'd never met you." !

Elijah, his head tilted back, throat bared to Connor above him, feels a sinking, trembling feeling crawl into his gut. It has nothing to do with the way Connor's cock sinks into him, pulling out slowly and pushing in carefully until he writhes under him, pushed into the mattress with every thrust. No, that makes heat swell somewhere else deep in him. Makes his chest heave, clawing helplessly at Connor's back, his artificial skin forever unbroken by Elijah's nails digging in.

Scrabbling at Connor, struggling to keep him close, that's what makes his stomach sink and squirm.

Connor snaps his hips forward, leaning in to lick a line up Elijah's throat. Connor doesn't say anything, just nudges his nose under Elijah's jaw and kisses slow and wet and… and sweet, along the delicate skin of his throat, the sensitive skin behind the point of his jaw. Connor is sweet, so sweet to him. And Elijah can't keep him close enough, can't ever _keep_ him.

A sob catches in Elijah's throat without warning. He swallows it down as quickly as he can, struggling to press down on the breath in his throat that's strangling him. But he built Connor– he built him to be observant and intelligent and a good detective, and he knows Connor will notice– and he does. 

Connor freezes on top of him, his nose and lips still brushing against his pulse. Maybe he even feels his heartbeat stutter. "'Lijah?" he whispers, his voice small and uncertain. Elijah belatedly notices Connor's hand skating up his side, his fingers cool and curling over his ribcage protectively. He doesn't move his head from Elijah's neck.

Connor gets nervous, hesitant, whenever Elijah gets emotional. Cyberlife fucked with his head, made him terrified to show his feelings, and Elijah has been coaxing it out of him, that instinctual need to push his feelings down as far as they can go. The weird limbo they're in doesn't help, this friends-with-benefits situation. The position of power Elijah held over Connor, and Connor's initial hesitance with him because of Hank's disapproval. What makes it worse is Elijah does the same thing as Connor. He's no good at feelings either. It's easier to build pretty blonde robots and spend time with them rather than apologize to his family or speak to his coworkers, so that's what he does. And when he gets emotional, Connor panics. He doesn't know how to react.

But Elijah can't press it down any longer. 

"'Lijah?" Connor whispers again, when Elijah stays silent, his chest jumping with repressed sobs, eyes squeezed shut, swallowing hard. "What's wrong?" He pulls his hips back slowly, like he's scared to startle Elijah, until he's not inside him anymore.

Elijah hiccups, turning his face away from Connor. Connor pulls his face out of Elijah's neck, brown eyes searching his face desperately. Elijah doesn't look at him, struggles to keep his eyes from gravitating to Connor above him. "Nothing," he chokes, his throat strangling his words. "I'm sorry."

Elijah can't stop shaking. He's brought his hands up and off Connor, covering his face.

He _loves_ him. He loves Connor.

"Elijah…"

"I wish I'd never met you," Elijah whimpers, squirming away from the way Connor tries to slide his hand up to cup his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Connor winces away from him. Elijah sobs again, pressing his fingers hard into his face in anger at himself. Connor's breath punches out of his chest, and breathlessly, he whispers, "What?"

"You ruined my life," Elijah gasps, hands trembling. "You came into my home and you– you were deviant, and you didn't know it, and you…" he struggles to catch his breath, still avoiding Connor's eyes, scared of what he might see there. "And then you came back. And you came back again. And again, and again, and every time I saw you I just... " He trails off and doesn't elaborate. The lump in his throat has swelled, his jaw aching from holding back tears. "I helped design you, you know that? I wrote your code. I wasn't the CEO anymore but they needed my help with you because no one else could make you as powerful, no one else could make you as fast, as smart as they needed."

He wants to touch Connor, wants to caress his carefully-crafted body, but for the moment he settles in sliding his hands down his face, risking a glance at Connor. His face is half steel, half twisting with… with something. Anger? Confusion? Upset? Elijah can't place it, but that probably means Connor can't place it either. "You were so beautiful when I saw you for the first time," he whispers, his eyes jumping between Connor's eyes quickly. "Just the way I designed you. Just the way I pictured you." 

Elijah remembers wanting to reach out and run his hands over the line of Connor's nose, cup his cheek, curl his fingers in his hair. He wants to do the same now. 

Connor is staring at him with wide eyes, his breath quickened, his jaw working as he listens to Elijah.

"You made me?" he whispers.

"Yes," Elijah says softly. "It was easy to admire your beauty while you were just a special project to me," Elijah continues, his chest still hitching. "It was harder to keep myself from you when you were a foot away from me. I…" Elijah folds his lips in and caves and reaches his shaky hands up to cup Connor's face. He exhales hard, rubs his thumb into the little mole on the high point of his cheek. "I fell for you," he breathes, a fine little tremor making his bottom lip quiver.

Connor's shoulders sag, and he sinks in closer to Elijah, nearly as close as they were before. His eyes flutter shut, just feeling Elijah's hands cradling his face. "I thought you wished you never met me," he mutters. He looks absolutely exhausted. "I thought…"

Elijah slides his hands down his neck, through his hair, over Connor's shoulder blades. Pulling him close again, because if this is his last chance, he's going to make the most of it. "If I never met you I'd never have to lose you," he chokes out, pressing a kiss into his hair, behind his ear. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose this."

Connor nudges Elijah's face with his nose until he gets him where he wants him, presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Elijah squeezes his eyes shut. He's _not_ going to cry.

"Elijah," Connor whispers.

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me."

Elijah whimpers, staring imploringly at Connor. "Why?" he breathes, "You already know that I do." His voice breaks. "Please don't make me say it."

Connor shakes his head, his face hidden in Elijah's throat once more. He'd kissed his way down while Elijah spoke, hands clutching Elijah's hips a little too tight. "Please. Please say it. I just need to hear it."

Something in his voice makes Elijah's resolve dissolve. Everything about Connor makes his resolve fold, makes him tell Connor yes, makes him stay another night with Connor when he should be working.

He curls his hand into a fist in his sheets. "I love you."

Connor shudders and squeezes Elijah into him, his breath shaking out of him. "God. I love you. I love you too. I thought you were… I thought you didn't want me anymore."

That sinking feeling in Elijah's stomach has gone fluttery and warm. "How could I not want you?" he asks, breathless all over again, and he can't stop himself from kissing and kissing and kissing every inch of Connor he can reach. "You're so perfect. You're everything."

All the tension in Connor's shoulders and back are gone, like he's finally at ease. Maybe he feels like Elijah, like he doesn't have to tiptoe around this anymore. Doesn't have to think before every word to make sure he's not overstepping, that he won't scare Connor away.

Elijah has him in his arms, now, and he's not certain he'll ever let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! find me on tumblr @deviantrinity!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
